Solo con tigo puedo ser yo misma
by Fan-Calzona
Summary: Callie es la jefa del Grupo B un Grupo de Corredores callejeros y se mudan a Miami donde conocen al Grupo T, liderado por Arizona, al acercarse mas, personalmente, ambas mujeres se dan cuenta de que correr no es lo que realmente desean hacer ¿Podrán llegar a hacer lo que realmente quieren juntas? ¿O no tendrán mas opción que seguir corriendo en las calles? Ahora T, mas adelante M!


**Nota: ****Por favor, díganme si les gusto, así lo sigo, ya comencé el segundo capítulo :D si les gusto sigo la historia! **

**Capítulo 1:**

_**Callie Pov**_

-Que fue eso Cristina?

-Me distraje, ¿Okey? Lo siento

-¿Ahora qué? Le debemos un auto

-Le daré el mío, no hay otra opción

Comenzar de nuevo en Miami perdiendo no era lo que esperaba, nos habíamos mudado por conveniencia después de recibir la herencia de mi padre, ya no había nada en New York para nosotros, y Miami era un buen lugar para comenzar, pero mi plan no era perder la primer carrera, y menos cuando apostamos el auto, un Corvete personalizado como el de Cristina no era muy fácil de reemplazar. Cristina tuvo un desliz y termino perdiendo en el último instante. _Ahora debemos conseguir otro auto._

-Bien, creo que ustedes me deben algo ¿No?

La Jefa del otro Grupo, Katie, se había acercado a nosotros para reclamar su premio y justo antes de que pudiera responder un Camaro lila con detalles negro se acercó a paso lento cortando el paso de Katie.

-Katie, me alegra verte, creo que tú me debes un coche nuevo…

Oí la vos de una mujer desde el Camaro recién llegado, detrás de nosotros apareció otro Camaro amarillo con detalles azules y blancos y detrás del Grupo de Katie un BMW Z4 negro con detalles blancos.

La mujer portadora de la vos se bajó del Camaro lila sin apartar la mirada de Katie, quien ahora se veía un poco nerviosa.

-Arizona… Puedes tomar el que acabo de ganar, no lo necesito de todas formas, como sea, debo irme

-Mhmm… ¿Cuál es?

-El Corvete negro, Adiós.

Seguí con la mirada al Camaro rojo que se alejaba seguido de un Mercedes Benz Gris y me voltee para encontrarme con la dichosa Arizona a quien debía entregarle el auto de Cristina.

-Hola! Soy Arizona Jefa del Grupo T

-Soy Callie Jefa del Grupo B

No tenía idea de cómo habían salido las palabras ya que estaba muy segura que a estas alturas mi garganta estaba más seca que un desierto, Arizona era… Hermosa, sexy, perfecta, su cabello rubio con rulos que caía en cascada hasta sus hombros, sus labios rosas, sus hoyuelos al sonreír y sus ojos azules, _Dios, me podría ahogar en sus ojos_.

-¿Sabes qué?, no lo necesito, puedes quedártelo, tómalo como un regalo de bienvenida a Miami

Eso fue un guiño? Puedo darme cuenta cuando alguien me lanza un guiño o coquetea con migo, tener novia no me hace ciega. Ella… Ella acaba de decir que no se llevara el auto? Wow, Genial, me ahorra tiempo y dinero, Pero ¿Porque?

-G-Gracias Arizona

-Olvídalo, oigan una buena forma de comenzar en una nueva ciudad podría ser conociendo a todo mundo verdad? A media noche hay una fiesta en la playa del este, podrían ir si no están muy ocupados

-Genial, Gracias, bueno, debemos irnos, nos veremos por ahí.

-Adiós…

Luego de ver a Arizona salir, seguida del Camaro amarillo y el BMW negro, Cristina y yo nos subimos a nuestros respectivos coches y salimos a toda prisa a encontrarnos con nuestro Grupo.

Llegamos a casa donde el Grupo aun me ayudaba a desempacar mis cosas, yo había comprado una casa junto con Cristina, Meredith y Addy. Marck y Lexie habían decidido conseguir su propio apartamento al igual que April y Jackson, aunque pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo juntos en mi casa, también estaba mi novia Érica quien no pudo venir a Miami con nosotros pero que había dicho que vendría en cuando se librara de algunas cosas, no es que me molestara, confiaba en Érica y ella sabía que si hacia algo estúpido seria el fin, sin ninguna otra oportunidad, de nosotros, y yo no era de esas personas que hacían trampa en una relación, aunque no estaba muy segura de poder resistirme a esos ojos azules y esos labios rosas, _Quítatela de la cabeza Torres!_

-Hey! Que las demoro tanto? Una carrera supongo

-Sí, y Cristina perdió, apostando su auto

-¡Cristina!

-Cálmate Mer, de todas formas me lo devolvieron

-Arizona te lo regalo por bienvenida, lo que si me preguntas en muy raro

-No me digas que no te diste cuenta de que babeaba por ti? Ho, estabas demasiado ocupada babeando por ella para darte cuenta?

-Cristina, Lava mi auto

-Pero…

-¡Ahora!

Con un gruñido y una cara asesina Cristina entro para buscar las cosas para lavar mi auto, yo soy buena y tomo buenas decisiones, pero odio que me falten el respeto y cuando puedo castigar, lo aré, aunque Cristina no estaba muy lejos de la verdad, _¿Pero era cierto que Arizona babeaba por mí? No importa Callie! Tienes a Érica… En otra ciudad, menos caliente que Arizona, y desde cuando te gustan las que no manejan?_

-Callie!

-Q-Que? ¿Qué pasa Mer?

-Te pregunte si ya sabes cuantos Grupos hay en la ciudad

-Ho, no, aún no sé, pero fuimos invitados a una fiesta a medianoche, si desean, podemos ir

-Genial, Addy seguro que querrá ir, y Mark estará de acuerdo, Cristina necesita alcohol, yo no me negaría, si quieres avisare al resto

-Gracias Mer, la fiesta es a la medianoche en la playa este, yo iré arriba y los veré allí, asigna conductores, pero no me cuentes a mí, necesito algo de alcohol también

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo

Subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación, la casa no era muy grande pero cabíamos en ella, tenía 3 habitaciones, Meredith y Cristina dormían juntas, 2 baños, Un gran patio trasero y una cochera lo que beneficiaba mucho, ya que pudimos hacer más grande la cochera para que entren todos los autos, también gracias al dinero heredado de mi padre, pude conseguir un taller cerca de casa para que Jackson trabaje.

Faltaban 3 horas para la fiesta, pero aún así me metí a bañar tomándome mi tiempo, necesitaba la ducha fría para dejar de pensar en la caliente rubia de ojos azules de esta tarde.

_**Arizona Pov**_

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Alex y para mí una noche especial, hace 10 años lo encontré junto con Teddy en las calles luchando por dinero y al tenderles una mano me asegure a dos grandes amigos con gran talento, después de separarlos de esa absurda pelea, los lleve a mi casa y les di un hogar, también conseguí un auto para Teddy, y una moto para Alex pero les dije que solo ellos iban a terminarlos y cuando lo hagan podrían correr como yo y mi hermano lo hacíamos, ellos pusieron mucho empeño y en pocos meses estaban dando su primer paseo, un año más tarde, mi hermano falleció y ellos fueron mi roca, junto a los mejores amigos de Tim, mi hermano, quienes siguieron a mi lado luego de su muerte y dos años después encontré a un nuevo protegido, George que resultó ser un cerebrito en el área de mecánica, y sabia manejar muy bien, pero no le gustaba mucho, por lo que solo se limitaba a mantener los coches y construir lo que le pedíamos.

Yo vivía en mi casa con Teddy y Alex.

-Z! ¿Qué paso con el coche que Katie te debía?

-Me lo devolvió

-Es invisible? Porque yo no lo veo

-No Alex, yo lo regale

-Tu qué?!

-Cálmate, no lo necesitábamos, y además era un Corvete, aquí nadie le gusta de esos

-A quien se lo diste?

-A los nuevos, el Grupo B

-Genial, otro grupo más, como si no tuviéramos suficientes ya

-Me agradan

-A ti te agrada todo el mundo Z

-Ho cállate, bien, me iré a cambiar, y nos vamos a la playa

-Okey, esperare aquí afuera

La verdad es que estoy bien limpia, me duche antes de salir y encontrarme con Katie, pero necesitaba una ducha bien fría para despejarme y sacarme de la cabeza a la hermosa latina de ojos chocolate, _Mmm… esos ojos, y ese cabello negro que cae de sus hombros, y esos hermosos labios carnosos, Robbins! Cabeza despejada! _

Llegamos a la playa este una hora antes de la medianoche y vimos que Izzie, la novia de Alex, estaba terminando con los preparativos de la fiesta, ella era la encargada de las fiestas y las carreras desde que llegó y dijo que ya que no conducía para carreras quería hacer algo por el Grupo, a mí no me molestaba en lo absoluto, mientras que cada quien se comprometía con su trabajo yo estaba feliz.

-Hola chicos! Feliz cumpleaños Cariño

-Hey Izzie, Gracias

-Hola Izzie! Te quedo bastante bien aquí

-Gracias Z, oí que invitaste a otro Grupo, los conoces si quiera?

-No realmente, sé que son el Grupo B y su jefa se llama Callie

-Okey, no hay problema, si falta alcohol siempre puedo ir por mas

-Izzie tú siempre te excedes en el alcohol

-¿Quién sabe cuánto necesitaremos? Es mejor prevenirse

-Tienes razón, Bueno los veré por ahí, iré a buscar a Teddy

-La vi dentro de la carpa hace unos minutos

-Gracias Izzie

Entre a la carpa y me encontré con Owen y Derek, los mejores amigos de mi hermano, eran diferentes en muchas maneras, Derek era tranquilo y silencioso, era morocho y sus ojos marrones mostraban calma y compasión, Owen en cambio, se enfadaba con mucha facilidad e intimidaba cuando lo hacía, sus ojos azules mostraban cansancio y enojo, pero él siempre estaba para nosotros, para protegernos, somos más que un Grupo, somos una familia. Estaban sentados y jugando a las cartas con una botella de cerveza en las manos

-Hola chicos! Han visto a Teddy?

-Cortejando a una chica fuera

-Gracias Owen

Salí afuera por la otra entrada de la carpa y encontré a mi mejor amiga muy peligrosamente cerca de una morocha. Me aclare la garganta y sonreí inocentemente ante la mirada de odio de Teddy

-He Tedds, te diviertes?

-Eso hacia sí.

-Hoo lo siento Tedds, Necesito que hablemos si tienes un segundo

-Ahora Z?

-Sí, de hecho

-Bien… Te veo más tarde. Esto último dirigido a la morocha a su lado

Entramos a la gran carpa y la arrastre a un lugar lejos de Derek y Owen

-¿Qué hay de malo Z?

-No puedo olvidarla Tedds

-Katie es una puta, recuerda que—

-No! No Katie, Callie

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?

-Callie, la Jefa del Grupo B

-Mmm… nop…

-La mujer a quien te dije que deje que se llevara el auto?

-Ha esa, bueno, que tiene de malo?

-No puedo dejar de pensar en ella, ¿Qué pasa si no es gay? ¿Y si lo es pero tiene novia o yo no le gusto? ¿O si, sí le gusto? Porque recuerda que acabo de terminar una relación con Katie, aunque paso lo que paso, no quiero que me vean como una puta que se tira a una cualquiera después de terminar 2 años de relación. Yo-

-Okey! Primero, Cállate! Segundo, si ella es gay, de seguro le gustaras, estas caliente por si no te has dado cuenta, y Tercero, nadie te dirá que eres una puta por hacer algo con esta mujer, hace 1 mes ya que la relación entre tú y Katie termino, y todo el mundo sabe que la puta es ella por haberte engañado, además, quien te diga algo tendrá que besar mis ruedas y las de Karev

-Gracias Tedds

Lance un largo suspiro y sentí unos pequeños brazos rodearme en un abrazo

-Siempre estoy Z, ahora, ve que ya comenzaron a venir los invitados y yo voy a ver si tengo suerte de terminar lo que interrumpiste

-Lo siento Tedds

-Olvídalo, por ti lo que sea

Al salir afuera me encontré con varios coches estacionados y muchas personas bailando y bebiendo alrededor de una gran fogata, busque con la mirada a Alex y lo encontré besando a Izzie por lo que pensé que mi regalo podría esperar, así que fui a buscar una bebida y me encontré con la única bendita persona con quien no quería encontrarme.

-Hola Arizona

-Hola Katie, cómo vas?

-Bien, como anda el auto

-Como siempre…

-El nuevo, Arizona, el que te di por paga

-Ha ese, bueno, no lo sé, se lo devolví a su dueña

-De verdad? Porque?

-Fue, algo así como un regalo de bienvenida, además, Katie, sabes que los nuevos tienen menos posibilidades de ganar, ellos no conocen la ciudad como tú o yo, apuesta otra cosa

-Ella quiso apostar, no me eches la culpa a mí

-Como sea, disfruta la noche Katie, envíale saludos a Tatiana

-Arizona, ya te dije… Lo siento, fue solo una noche

-Adiós Katie

Me di la vuelta, sin querer escuchar otra vez la disculpa de esta mujer, no fue una sola noche, todos lo sabían, ella tenía una aventura, y cuando me enteré ni siquiera la escuche, solo quite mis cosas respetuosamente de su apartamento y volví a mi casa, donde pertenecía, sobra decir que Alex estaba molesto porque Katie era una mujer y yo le enseñe a respetar muy bien a las mujeres, pero Teddy era otra historia, ella agarro a Katie sin previo aviso y le quebró la nariz, Katie no se vengó o dijo nada, ella sabía porque Teddy la había golpeado y era como que sabía también que se lo merecía.

Media hora más tarde, vi acercarse a 4 autos y reconocí a dos de ellos, uno era el Corvete que había ganado Katie, y el otro era un Camaro Rojo con detalles negros que yo creía que era de Callie.

Mi garganta se secó y un cosquilleo recorrió toda mi espalda al ver bajarse del Camaro rojo a la latina caliente que conocí esta tarde, y se veía aún más sexy a la luz de la fogata, _Yo acabo de decir eso? Yo! Arizona Robbins? Sí, Dios.._

Sin pensarlo me acerque a ellos como vi a los demás bajarse suponiendo que eran su Grupo, del Corvete bajo la mujer asiática que estaba con Callie esta tarde y los demás no los reconocí

-Hola! Decidieron venir

-Hola Arizona, gracias por invitarnos, déjame presentarte, ellos son mi Grupo, él es mi mejor amigo Mark – Un hombre alto y con barba prolija se acercó para darme la mano- Ella es su novia Lexie – Lexie de adelanto y al igual que su novio me tendió la mano- Ella es mi mejor amiga Addy - Una mujer alta de pelo rojo dio un paso hacia mí y tomó mi mano- Ellas son Cristina y Meredith – Las dos mujeres nombradas asintieron con la cabeza antes de pasar directo a la fiesta – Y ellos son Jackson y su novia April – La pareja tomo mi mano y se unieron con todos los demás alrededor de la fogata dejándonos solas a mí y a Callie

-Así que, quieres tomar algo?

-Seria genial Arizona

-Mis amigos me llaman Z

-Mmm… No, me gusta tu nombre completo

-Como quieras, me da igual, que hay de ti, Callie es tu nombre completo o solo un apodo

-Un apodo, mi nombre completo no te lo dire

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque lo odio

-No puedes odiar tu nombre

-Yo lo hago

-Sabes que lo averiguaré de todas formas no?

-Inténtalo

-Lo are, vamos, te presentare a mi Grupo y a los demás

Recorrimos toda la fiesta y yo le iba presentando a Alex, Izzie, Derek, Owen, Teddy y por fin encontramos a George junto a un hombre charlando muy animadamente. Vi en el rostro de Callie una pequeña mueca ¿Le molestaba que George sea gay? Porque si era así eso significaba muchas cosas…

-Pasa algo Callie?

-No, es solo que… bueno el hombre que esta con tu amigo, lo conocí mi primera noche aquí, él es dueño de un bar

-Y…

-Bueno, a la mañana siguiente tuve la resaca de mi vida, por lo que no es un muy lindo recuerdo

-Ha, solo es eso

-¿Qué creías que era?

-Ho, nada olvídalo

-¿Creíste que me molestaba que fuesen gays?

¿Por qué mentir?

-Sí, me ha pasado antes…

-No te preocupes, no me molesta la gente para nada, y menos si son como yo, eso no me da derecho a juzgar.

-¿Eres gay?

-Sí, y esa es unas de las razones por la cual mi familia me odia

-Lo siento

-Está bien, ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Ho, soy gay Callie, pero ni a mis padres ni a mi hermano les importo, ellos me amaban igual

-Te amaban? ¿Qué paso?

-Murieron, primero mis padres, cuando yo tenía 16 y luego mi hermano cuando yo tenía 20

-Lo siento

-Está bien, los extraño, pero aún tengo a mi familia, Teddy, Alex, Derek, Owen, George, Izzie, todos ellos son mi familia ahora

-Es algo como lo mío, aunque mí Grupo es una familia disfuncional

No pude evitar una sonrisa en mis labios, era lo primera vez en años que hablaba de mis padres y de mi hermano y no me largaba a llorar

-Tu familia te hechó? ¿Por eso estas en las carreras?

-No exactamente, mi padre murió hace unos meses, y él era el único que me apoyaba y me mantenía segura, pero al morir, mi madre me hecho a la calle, pero mi padre me dejo una gran herencia, por lo que gracias a eso sobrevivo, ha, y gracias a mi familia disfuncional claro

No nos dimos cuenta de estábamos solas hasta que sentimos pasos hacia nosotras

-Hey Z!

-Hola Patrick! Deja que te presente a Callie, ella es jefa del nuevo Grupo

-Ho, he oído mucho de tu grupo Callie, es un placer, soy Patrick, Jefe del Grupo P y amante de Arizona

Vi como los ojos de Callie iban de ancho y de inmediato sus cejas se juntaron en un tono confuso y me apresure a corregir a Patrick

-Ya quisieras Patrick

-Bueno, aunque nadie me crea puedo seguir diciéndolo

-No,

-Sabes que igual lo hare

-Sí

-Bien, oigan preciosas, vamos a correr un rato, se unen?

-Siempre! ¿Callie? ¿Vienes?

-Nunca digo que no a una carrera

-Genial, vamos entonces preciosas, el premio serán unos 5.000

-Antes, puedo darle mi regalo a Alex?

-Claro, te anunciare

-Gracias

Patrick se acercó a la fogata y aplaudió llamando la atención de todo el mundo

-Bien, escuchen, hoy como todos saben es el cumpleaños de Alex

Un alarido de aplausos y silbidos inundo la playa

-Sí, sí, ahora su Jefa le entregara algo que ella misma construyo, mientras no estaba en la cama con migo

Lance un golpe al hombro de Patrick mientras todos reían, yo no odiaba a Patrick o no lo aguantaba, él es como un hermano para mí, aunque él está enamorado de mí, acepto el hecho de que yo era lesbiana, pero eso no hace que él evite sus estúpidos chistes sexuales.

-Okey, ya entendí, lo siento, ahora, dale tu regalo de una vez, quiero verla terminada

Corrí dentro de la carpa y a los poco segundos salí con mi regalo, Alex ya tenía una moto, pero esperaba que estas le gustara, yo misma la hice con ayuda de Patrick. Es una Harly Davison la pinté de negra y le puse algunos detalles blancos, y al ver el rostro de Alex, sabía que lo había echo bien

-Hombre! Eso… eso es mi regalo?

-Si Alex, ¿Te gusta?

-Bromeas?

Su rostro estaba brillando, su sonrisa era enorme y yo era muy feliz de ser la causa.

-Gracias Z, realmente, gracias…

-¿Te pondrás sentimental Alex?

-No, pero gracias

Sin dudarlo me hice a un lado en cuando Alex se acercó a la Harly y se subió acariciando el manubrio y su asiento, era como un niño en día de navidad.

-Toma

Le entregue las llaves y el las tomo y sin dudar arranco el motor mientras todos aplaudían.

-Tú la hiciste? Realmente?

Di la vuelta para encontrarle con una muy sorprendida Callie

-Sí, ¿Te gusta?

-Sí, Esta, muy buena

-Genial, normalmente hago autos, por eso esto me llevo mucho tiempo, pero aprendí mucho gracias a Patrick

-Es increíble

-Impresionante

-¿Disculpa?

-Nada, olvídalo.

-¡¿Quién se une a la carrera?! Motos y coches, Premio: 5.000

Oí la vos de Patrick anunciar los corredores, Callie y dos de su Grupo estaban corriendo, así como yo, Teddy y Alex .

-Z, me encargare de la policía

-Gracias Owen

La policía era muy jodida, excepto por mi amigo Jack, pero Owen sabía cómo desviarlos y controlarlos.

Cada uno subió a su respectivo coche, el mío estaba situado entre Callie y Teddy luego estaba Alex, y los compañeros de Callie, más atrás distinguí el auto de Patrick y el de Katie y dos motos más delante de mí.

Izzie se paró delante de todos con un pañuelo blanco y dio inicio a la carrera.

Correr era algo natural para mí ya, ya pasaron 13 años desde mi primera carrera junto con Tim y desde entonces no podía frenar. El circuito fue fácil, la mayoría era una línea recta, había barias curvas, nada difícil, pero no podía quitar mis ojos de ese hermoso Camaro rojo que conducía Callie. La carrera fue ceñida, Al último estaban las dos motos que lanzaron delante de mí, luego Patrick y un Corvete amigo de Callie, más adelante Katie y delante de ella un Mercedes que también acompañaba a Callie, como siempre Teddy Y Alex detrás de mí, lo único extraño, fue el Camaro rojo a mi izquierda, queriendo pero no pudiendo pasarme, la meta estaba cerca, pero ningún Camaro cedía ante el otro.

Pude ver a Izzie delante de nosotros y supe de inmediato lo que iba a pasar, algo que nunca, _Nunca, _me había sucedido, y menos con un novato de ciudad, _Arizona Robbins nunca comparte premio, pero esto… esto no me importo en lo absoluto._

Luego de cruzar la meta el silencio era lo único que había, los motores apagados, los espectadores en silencio, y nadie sin poder creerlo.

-Yo- Emm… ¿Felicidades?

Patrick se oía a lo lejos, pero pude distinguir su confusión, no sabía quién había ganado, pero yo y Callie si lo sabíamos. Dirigí mi mirada hacia Patrick

-Fue un empate Patt

-Un—Ho! Un empate, bien, bien, dividiré el premio entonces

-No, déjalo, es, para devolverte el favor del auto, y un pequeño obsequio para Alex

-Callie…

-Está bien Arizona, gracias por invitarnos, debo irme sin embargo, ¡Marck! Llama cuando regresen de la fiesta

Sin poder creerlo, vi como Callie subió a su coche y salió de la vista dejando a todos sin habla

Alguien dentro de los espectadores rompió el silencio con aplausos y silbidos, haciendo que todo el mundo se una. Patrick le entrego el dinero a Derek que estaba encargado de todo eso, y luego de estacionar nuestros coches volvimos a la fiesta

-Callie!

Llame la atención de la Latina pero me di cuenta de que estaba hablando por teléfono así que espere pacientemente lejos para no oír pero la vos de Callie no tardo en aumentar con enojo evidente

**-Ya te dije que no estoy con otra!**

Mmm evidentemente era algo que no debía oír, pero yo realmente quería hablar con Callie

**-Érica! Estoy con mis amigos, tú los conoces a todos – No, ya te dije que no estoy con otra mujer Érica, ¿Podrías dejar de decirme que te estoy engañando?**

Su novia, _Diablos. Sabía que no era tan fácil. Nunca me pones nada fácil señor!_

**-¿Sabes qué? Me canse, piensa lo que quieras, yo sé muy bien lo que hago!**

Vi como la latina muy molesta colgaba el teléfono y lo apagaba dejándolo caer en su bolsillo. Cuando se dio vuelta y se encontró con migo, intento ocultar su cara molesta y… _¿Cansada?_...

-Hey

-Hey Callie

-¿Qué – Qué haces hay?

-Solo quería hablar con tigo, agradecerte en realidad

-¿Por qué?

-Pues por la carrera y el dinero, en especial la carrera, fue muy….

_Excitante,_

-… Impresionante

-Lo dijiste de nuevo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esa palabra

-¿Impresionante?

-Sí esa, ¿La usas mucho?

Me encogí de hombros ligeramente, mi hermano siempre la utilizaba luego de cada carrera o cada auto o moto construida, así que ella tomo la costumbre

-No realmente, quiero decir, mi hermano la utilizaba a veces, supongo que me lo contagie

-¿Es contagioso? Eww, Apártate!

Lance un golpe en su hombro en tono de broma y ambas comenzamos a reír, estando con Callie, el tiempo se pasa sin pedirte permiso y te deja con ganas de más.

Antes de darnos cuenta, El sol está saliendo, y eso es lo que se necesita para terminar con la fiesta.

-Es mejor irnos, espero volver a verte por ahí Callie

-También yo, hoy recorreremos la ciudad con mi Grupo, aunque siempre lo hacemos cada uno por su lado, tal vez nos veamos por ahí y podamos tener otra carrera…

-Impresionante

Me gane una risa de la latina, _Ho, esa risa tan sexy… _Antes de irse.

La vi alejarse junto con su Grupo y sin saber cómo, yo ya estaba comenzando a extrañarla…

**Háganme saber si les gusto :D **


End file.
